


【707×你 R18】Count down

by RinKiyoshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 野外
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKiyoshi/pseuds/RinKiyoshi
Summary: 2019新年贺文日本背景 异国跨年野外注意





	【707×你 R18】Count down

**Author's Note:**

> 2019新年贺文  
> 日本背景 异国跨年   
> 野外注意

1  
此时夜里11点半刚过。不远处的竹筒“嗒”一声落在石面上，几秒后又是一声，在幽静的夜林里显得特别清脆，就像是新一年的脚步声逐渐靠近，你打出的哈欠断了一半，呼出的白气变成细细的一缕飘散开去。

“…至少在泡温泉的时候，就不要戴着眼镜了吧。”  
盛着瓷白酒瓶的精致小木盘悠悠地飘到了你旁边。你顺手拿起其中一只酒盏，眼睛不慎瞟到对面的某位红发青年，鼻梁上方的两块镜片白茫茫一片，像极了柯○的反光眼镜。你再三忍笑，还是忍不住开口吐槽。  
“啊，你说这个。”他抬手推了推镜框，“可是摘下来就什么都看不见了。”  
“…那你现在能看见什么？”  
“白色的雾气缭绕……当然是仙境啊，仙境。MC你不会不知道爱丽丝吧？嗯？”他震声，“Wonderland哦，won—der—land—！”  
“小声点啦！！”你赶紧划水到他身旁，抬起湿漉漉的手掌捂住他的嘴，“说不定会有人过来的。”  
“妹人惠赖的啦…”世颖瓮瓮的声音从你手心中传来，断续的气息弄得你一阵发痒，只得立刻松开了手。  
“伟大又万能的GOD7早就调查好了！这里本来就没有多少人知道，而且已经这么晚，才不会有人。”他总算伸手除下了眼镜，声音里带着毫不迟疑的笃定。似乎是由于你的突然接近，他的神色显得有些不自然，暴露在雾气中的眼睛蒙上了一层薄薄的水气，泛起汗珠的脸上浮出一片浅红，不知道是不是因为温泉太热。  
你回过身靠在凹凸不平的石面上，试图安下心来。确实在来之前，你已经跟世颖确认了几百遍，这汪小小的温泉真的人迹罕至。不过毕竟是第一次尝试在野外全/裸泡温泉，你多少还是有点紧张。在冬夜的寒冷空气中，温泉升腾起的暖热水汽在冷意下具化出奶白色的形体，将密林里这方小小的天地笼罩在其中，像一张温暖的结界。环绕的竹林影影绰绰，暖黄的灯光在小径入林前就停住了脚步，整个温泉像是悬停在漆黑宇宙中心的一个小小心室，在细微的风声中缓缓跳动着。你长出一口气。在这个中纬度上的北国，温度已经跌至零下，但身下是源源不断传来的热度，一点也不会觉得冷，倒是很能让人静下心来。

你忍不住转过头去看了一眼世颖。他正因为氤氲的蒸气而微张着嘴呼吸着，嘴唇被附着的湿度染上了美妙的殷红，你的视线顺着凝结的小水珠从他紧实的胸膛上滚落，倏地融入水中后便是一片若隐若现的白色。你脸上一热，正要转过头却偏又被世颖捕捉到了目光，水面下的手似乎被人碰了碰，继而是一只宽大的手掌握了过来。

“……你要相信GOD7嘛！”身旁的世颖突然不满又多此一举地补上一句。

 

2  
冗长的年终总结会议上，领导沉闷的声音像是一支无穷无尽的催眠曲，你昏昏欲睡地强撑着眼皮，一手从桌下捞起手机，漫无目的地划动着屏幕。

年末正是人们蠢蠢欲动的时节。你在各种社交平台上逛了一圈，大都不过是晒出的美食或者美景照片。你有些厌倦，指尖快速地扫过几页，索性关掉了所有页面；片刻又“嗒”一声点开信息的界面，拇指飞快地敲过去一条信息：

世颖！今年跨年，我们也去哪里玩儿吧？

发送成功显示后，你把手机随手塞回包里。本来就只是打发时间随便发的一句，你也没指望他立刻就能回。而且最近他忙得，就连最喜欢的圣诞也没过上，新年…估计也不会……

“叮咚！有新信息！不看一眼吗？说不定是你……”

你的手闪电一样闪进包里，飞快地掐断了后面半句“最爱的GOD7哦”。会议室里一片诡异的安静，几十道灼热的视线射到你身上，令你差点想要钻到桌子底下去。  
“抱歉，抱歉…我忘了静音…”你飞速地低头道歉，心里默默地祈祷着自己的奖金不要出什么差错才好。窒息的几秒后，领导才挥挥手重新开始讲话。你松了一口气，偷偷地摁亮屏幕，闪动着的正是世颖的名字。

Oh————！！我们还没有正式一起旅游过！当然我很愿意，你想要去哪里？

…怎么偏偏在这种时候回复得这么快啊！  
你有些无奈，握紧的手机上迟迟没有打上回复，反而却是一丝笑意不经意间爬上了你的嘴角。  
不过…也不赖吧！

 

明亮的房间里，电脑屏幕上的荧光在世颖的瞳孔中映出一个小小的光点。修长的手指熟练地在键盘上打下一串代码后，一旁的手机才不紧不慢地震动了起来。  
他拿过手机，一则短短的信息跃然屏上。

报告，MC马上就要回家了！这项议题就等到和伟大的707一起决定吧！！

 

3  
冬天确实是北海道的归属。满眼的银白素装使这个岛屿显得超然于世，没有人蹦跶着每天倒数着新年的来临，反而让你越发觉得新年更加吸引人了。

旅馆里的暖气很足，手中刚从贩卖机买来的玉米汁也是暖乎乎的，你打了个小嗝，夜宵拉面的味道在嘴里久久没有散去。  
“世颖，你……？”你正疑惑世颖怎么还没有跟上来，脖子后突然传来一片冰凉。你惊叫一声往旁边跳去，差点便打翻了手中饮料罐，回过头看去，果然崔世颖正笑嘻嘻地收回手。  
“咦，我刚刚洗手了啊。”他装出一副惊讶的样子，神情相当夸张。  
你刚想要反击，却发现自己手都捂暖了根本没有武器，于是转而用挠痒痒攻击。世颖一直入乡随俗地穿着旅馆的和服，此时躲避的动作自然显得不那么灵活。他靠在墙上，显然是退无可退，只能一边笑一边投降：“我错了！！MC大人啊请饶我这一次吧…！作为补偿，我…我找到一个好地方，我们可以一起去那里跨年！”  
你暂停了攻击，把手中的饮料罐像麦克风一样递到他的唇边：“我在听。”  
世颖逮住空隙整了整衣物，清清嗓子学着播音员的样子字正腔圆地开口：“咳咳…说到北海道，我们就想到…？”他郑重地卖着关子，把饮料罐推到你嘴边。  
你摸了摸下巴：“雪景？”  
“BUUU——错啦！”世颖惋惜地摇摇头，“是温泉！”  
“呃…主持人，”你举起手请求回答，“实际上应该是箱根才对…”  
“综上所述，”世颖似乎根本没有在意你的补充答案，“我找到了一个温泉！”  
“可是我们傍晚才泡了温泉呢。”你指的是旅馆房间阳台的自带小温泉，两个人一起泡进去刚好可以对着脚趾头，于是你们在水下用脚打了半天架。  
“实际上，日本人认为睡前泡一下温泉有助于入眠哦。”世颖一本正经地胡扯着，“而且作为跨年活动也很不错不是吗？”

你思考了几秒钟。确实在房间里跨年似乎太过无聊了，附近的神社看起来人也会很多，既然跑到了国外，还是想和世颖两个人安静地跨年。想到这里你看了他一眼，他正抱着手看着你，合体的和服衬得他身材瘦削，领口里的锁骨分明，倚在墙上的姿势自成一道风景。

等等等等…应该考虑温泉的事情才对。  
你一拍手，“好！我们去脱…不是，我们去泡温泉吧！”

 

4  
据说，有些温泉的水质有很多特殊的功效。  
那么是不是这眼无名的泉水让你的感官更加敏锐了呢？此时你比以往更能真切地感觉到，世颖在水下的手掌正缓缓游走在你的腰间。你搭在他肩头的手擦过他烫热的皮肤，指尖触及他微湿的发尾是也显得格外留恋；如果你的指腹不小心扫过他被汗水打湿的长睫，你还能清晰地感觉到它们轻轻颤动，薄如蝉翼——然后他会像猫咪一样微张开眼睛，灵活的舌尖趁机往你嘴里的更深处钻去，缠得你几乎招架不住，最后只得放弃反击，乖巧地任他怜惜地舔舐你微肿的嘴唇，也许是在展开新一轮激烈攻击前装模作样地对你的温柔安抚。

“呼唔…”你有些艰难地呼吸着。身体里升起的沸腾和温泉的热度混在一起愈演愈烈，让你的脸热得几乎燃烧，你只好轻轻推了推他的胸膛，试图拉开一些距离。出乎意料地，他居然一反常态，轻易就将你放了开来。你碰着他的鼻尖，似乎是第一次在这么近的距离看他一片潮红的脸，连金黄色的瞳仁都映上了薄红，看来也是被热气熏得难受。  
“回去吗？”你轻轻问他。两个人一起晕在温泉里可不是什么好事。  
“呃……MC…我不行……”话语间他带着浓重的喘息，双手将你紧紧地摁在他跨/上。“嗯？”你疑惑地动了动身体，果然柔软的下腹蹭上了一根坚硬粗壮的柱状物，即便是在高温的水下，也以独有的温度昭示着自己的存在。  
虽然不是故意坏心眼，但这种状态下的世颖确实让你想要好好欺负一番。“明明只是接吻而已哦？”你亲去他唇上的水珠，手指悄悄钻入水面蹭动着他饱涨的龟/头，像是故意对付躁动不安的小毛孩，你将它通体抚摸了一番。  
“哇啊啊MC你别动啊——啊……”仍然是世颖标志性的长音，只是在你手中稍稍变了形，颤抖的尾巴突然跌入细细的呻吟，伴着一丝气音他轻喘着，圈住你细腰的手臂逐渐收紧，使你紧贴着他的身体，你散乱的发髻随着他的动作垂下一缕，划破水面被沾湿了发尾。

“MC啊…GOD7是不是可以理解成你在请求他的惩罚呢？”

 

5  
细碎的呻吟声从缭绕雾气中断断续续地传出来，但很快就被“沙沙”的竹叶声给吞没了。

“哈啊……”  
你半跪在世颖跨上，主动地让他粗大的肉/棒撞开你穴/口两侧的嫩肉，长驱直入地狠狠击中你甬/道的深处；泉水被你的动作撞击出一阵阵沉闷的水声，原本平静的水面泛起无数涟漪，翻动的热水随着他的肉身涌入你的穴/口，混杂着没来得及流出的蜜/液冲过细嫩的内壁，你忍不住微微颤动起来，受到刺激的小/穴轻轻地收缩着，再次将绞紧的肉/棒送入你身体深处。摆动的腰肢在水下多少有些吃力，温泉下面是不平且坚硬的石面，你的膝盖很快就被硌得发疼，你只好攀住世颖的肩膀借些力，前倾的身体将透红的一对柔软的乳/肉抵到他身前，充血挺立的乳/珠在热水中显得更加敏感，随着你的动作不住地蹭过他的皮肤却无法得到满足，你不得不腾出一只手来轻轻揉弄着，忙得不亦乐乎。

“别自己玩得这么高兴啦…”世颖不满地在你臀上揉一把，也不忘体贴地带着你不停地冲入杀出；另一只手掌顺着你的脊背滑到后颈，微仰起头便贴上了你的唇。带着些许硫磺的味道，他钻过来的舌尖不依不饶地缠吮着你的，交换着的津/液在你们的唇舌间闪闪发亮。  
“唔…”腰间的剧烈运动已经花去你大半的力气，你只能任由他在你嘴里胡搅蛮缠。他的分/身在你身体渐渐加快的套/弄下还在不断涨大，只能勉强地挤入你紧致的小/穴。情/欲的本能使你忘情地晃动着身体，但是酸软的腰使你的动作越发艰难，逐渐地你还是懈怠下来，他依旧硬挺的分/身在你大腿根部蹭动几下，寂寞地寻求着你温热舒服的小/穴的宠幸。你调整着姿势，卸了力气坐在他身上，他饱涨的分/身完全吞没在你的身体里，仍骄傲地昂着头。“唔…世颖你…你还没好吗……”你半带撒娇软在他怀里一动也不想动，“我快累死了啊……”  
“抱歉MC…”世颖的声音比平时低了两个度，让你差点听不清；他湿乱的刘海紧紧地贴在额前，环住你的双臂为你揉动着脱力的腰部，片刻后轻轻托起你的臀部：“还差一点……”  
他的脑袋埋在你胸前，微翘的发尖上不时有新凝结的小水珠滑落，他不时伸出舌尖舔去你锁骨上咸涩的汗液，你不禁有些晃神，身体在他的带动不由自主地重新开始冲刺起来。  
“唔…哈啊…”世颖满足的喘息不时地传来，显然是完全沉沦在你的动作中。男孩子情动的样子让你心旌摇曳起来，腰间也不受控制地疯狂摇动着，他滚烫的肉/棒似乎带着独特的生命力，沉重地撞击在你体内的感觉尤为清晰。

明天怕是要动不了腰了……。  
奇怪的是，在这种状况下你能想到的事情只有这个。情/欲的沉醉使你的听觉格外敏锐，风声和泉水流动的声音、肉体“咕啾咕啾”碰撞的声音和他凌乱的呼吸声竟然也很是和谐。世颖似乎已经游离在释放的边缘，白皙的脖子上浮现着细细的青筋，堪堪控制住欲望皱起眉头的样子也让人怜惜。  
“世颖…”你轻轻呢喃出他的名字，当他有力的手掌正带着你重重地坐入。远处突然响起一阵悠长的钟声，紧接着是几声断断续续的烟花炸开的声音。密林上的夜空一切如昔，但你和他都知道，是新年到了。

“新年了呢MC……”世颖看着你露出一个灿烂的笑容，只是额上隐隐跳动的青筋泄露出他还有所忍耐。你没有回答，只主动吻住他湿润的唇角，手指在水下与他相互交缠，摆动的腰肢为他迎来最后一次冲刺的号歌，和着遥远钟声的拍子，在你的身体里总算颤动出最后一个、却是新年的第一个长音。

你喘息着，身子忍不住终于软瘫成泥。果然有些事情不主动永远不知道有多累，偏偏在这热气弥漫的温泉里，你额前冒出的汗珠不断滑落，身体里未散的燥热让你头脑一片模糊，以至于当你肩上落下一点冰凉时，你以为是自己出现了幻觉。

“…是雪吗？”你睁开双眼，眼前的世颖也正跟着你睁开眼睛，挺翘的鼻尖上恰好落了一点盐样的白色。

是雪。

裸露的肩膀总算感觉到了些许凉意，你抬头看去，飘散的雪花为夜风勾勒出形状，它们像精灵一般，裹挟着远方的钟声来，驱散了这汪泉水升腾的热度，又纷纷落入泉水里，不出一秒就融化消失了。  
是雪啊。虽然很小，但却是今年的初雪。

“是啊。”世颖轻声回答着，伸出的手指接住了一朵晶莹的雪花，“新年快乐，MC。”

“你也新年快乐，”你满足在蜷在他怀里，“世颖。”


End file.
